The Heart's Path
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: They're the perfect couple. However, it wasn't always that way. They almost lost this love once. Follow the story of Seira's trials to keep the love in her live: Umeda Azuma.


The desperate girl bid whoever in. Her older brother, Hoshino Kira, walked into the room. He was about five foot ten, and was athletically built. Kira was the star striker for Osaka Gakuen's soccer team. Being a third year also made him even more popular among Seira's school mates. Seira attended an all-girls school, and her brother attended the sister school, an all-boys school.

"Ready to go?"

"No!"

"Looking for this?"

Her brother held up her ribbon.

"Where...?"

"The bathroom. Seriously Seira, you're so forgetful."

Seira took it with a thank you. As Kira locked the front door, Seira pulled her hair back, and put on a pair of large glasses. Kira nearly had a heart attack when he turned around.

"Why do you always have to look like that?"

"I don't like my hair getting in the way. Also, if my sensei wouldn't sit me in the back, I wouldn't need my glasses. I'm near-sighted remember?"

Kira held his chin in thought.

"We really should ask father to let us buy you a new pair that compliments you better."

Seira laughed as they started their way towards school. It wasn't that it all made Seira ugly, just plain and nerdy. She was far from it too. Standing more than a head shorter than her brother, Seira was beyond beautiful. Her blond hair was long and her brown eyes were large. Kira's hair was also naturally blond. They could have passed as twins almost, except Kira's eyes were a darker brown then Seira's.

Coming upon the school's gate, Kira waved goodbye to Seira, who returned it. Many girls squealed just seeing Kira. Seira smiled proudly. Kira was doing so well in life, it just made her extremely proud and happy. She turned and walked into the school towards the student council's office. Several glares were sent her way. All the girls were jealous of Seira for being siblings with Kira, but he main reason was for many of them had seen Kira's best friend greeting Seira at the front gate. Saying he was popular was an understatement. So, Seira didn't have many friends. The only friends she had was the student council's president.

"Good morning, Cecile-sama."

"Good morning, Hoshino-san."

Toudou Cecile was part Japanese, part French. The mixing of culture made her just as beautiful as Seira, outside of school. Cecile didn't conceal her beauty, and thus was the envy and worship of all the St. Blossom's girls. For some strange reason, Cecil did not ridicule her like the rest of the girls. Instead, she offered Seira a spot on the council. She smiled happily. Seira was truly grateful for Cecile. After all, she just began as a first year. Surviving three years of this didn't seem like an option before Cecile.

"Tea, Cecile-sama?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

Kira ran into his homeroom just as the last bell rang. He sighed in relief, as his friends whistled and cheered. Every morning was the same routine. Walk Seira to school, then, run as fast as possible to make homeroom. It was always a tight squeeze. As he made his way to his seat, he noticed the seat beside him empty. That place belonged to his best friend, who recently only began to take a curiosity in his home life.

"Hey, where's...?"

"Oh, he was called to the office. Being the archery captain and head of the student committee, is tough work."

Kira nodded his head in agreement. Halfway through the lecture, his mind began to wander away. It bothered him why the guy had taken a sudden interest in his life. He never bothered to ask or show interest until a week ago. Wait, wasn't that when everyone met Seira?

They had gone out with their group of friends to the karaoke place. The guys had flirted, while he and his best friend just watched, uninterested. On the way home, they bumped into Seira. She was tending to a young boy's injuries, still in her nerd appearance. A couple bystanders were commenting on how brave she had been. When he inquired farther, they told him that Seira had jumped out in front of a car to save that little boy. Kira had then chewed Seira out. Then, he had stopped Kira when Seira looked ready to cry. The very next day, he asked to tag along on the way home. Did his best friend fall for Seira, in that appearance?

The classroom door slid open. His friend walked in and took his seat next to Kira. Their teacher went back to lecturing. He watched him write something then hand it to him. Kira raised an eyebrow in question. Reading the note made his stomach drop.

'There's a problem. We need to talk.'

* * *

"What's going on Azuma?"

Umeda Azuma, three-fourth Japanese, one-fourth Russian, he was taller than Kira. With stylish black hair and close to reddish-eyes, Azuma was a fascinating male. He was raised single-handedly by his mother, who had separated from his father before the war. His mother's family ran a traditional Japanese tea house, so Azuma was perfect at almost everything. It just so happened that Azuma was also the kyuudou, Japanese archery, captain.

"Kira, just sit already."

The Umeda family was well respected, so that's why currently, Azuma and Kira were borrowing the principal's office. Azuma sat back with his arms crossed while Kira was pacing the room.

"Sit."

Kira did as he was told. The door opened and Seira walked in.

"Seira?!"

"Kira? Why was I asked to come here?"

"Seira-san."

Seira turned to Azuma.

"Umeda-senpai!"

Azuma chuckled.

"You can call me just Azuma, Seira-san."

Seira blushed deeply.

"I couldn't Umeda-senpai, that would be wrong."

"Then Azuma-senpai?"

Seira blushed deeper.

"It's embarrassing."

Azuma smirked, enjoying Seira's struggle. He looked over and saw Kira's clear displeasure. So the guy finally caught up. Knowing Kira, Azuma was going to be in for an earful.

"Azuma! Tell me why we're here."

Azuma's teasing face turned into a seriously grave one.

"Kira, Seira-san, sit down."

Seira shook violently and Kira helped his sister down onto the couch. Kira prayed that whatever Azuma had to say had nothing to do with their father. After their mother abandoned them when Seira was five, both of them had taken it hard, especially Seira. He had been better at handling it, since he had friends like Azuma to help him through it. She had still been too young for school, and Seira had no friends. Their father had been a drunk and it broke his heart to leave her with him every day. The experience of that time ruined Seira's trust in people.

However, Seira had strangely trusted Azuma. She dint' feel scared of him. Kira still remembered Seira's blushing face when he had implied on the subject. They had been eating dinner and Seira had dropped her chopsticks. He had laughed at her expression. Please Azuma, don't break her trust in you, nor her growing, loving heart.

"Your father had disappeared. He's left you with a twelve million yen debt."

Seira fainted.

* * *

"Seira! Wake up Seira!"

Seira slowly opened her eyes. Kira and Azuma both looked down at her worried. When she focused on Azuma, Seira let out an ear-piercing scream and grabbed onto Kira with a death grip. Azuma looked so startled and hurt. Kira didn't seem surprised as he held Seira tightly, trying to calm her shaking.

"Azuma, leave."

Kira's voice was cold and distant. Azuma obliged.

"How could he?"

"Seira it was bound to happen."

"How can you say that? He was getting better."

"Seira..."

It was true. Their father had been working at Azuma's as a servant. He had held the job down for two years. Seira's faith in people was being restored, but now Kira feared a relapse thanks to that man.

"Seira, just don't close your heart. You've finally made a friend."

Seira smiled thinking of Cecile.

"Also, please don't blame Azuma. He was just the unfortunate messenger."

Seira lost her smile, but nodded her head. The door slid open and Kira's classmate stuck his head in.

"Sorry Kira, but the teacher needs you."

Kira patted Seira's head.

"Wait for me and we'll go home together."

Seira nodded again and gave her brother a huge smile. Her brother left and Azuma came back in with her bag, his, and Kira's. She tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach, but it was difficult with Azuma sitting in the room.

"Umeda-senpai?"

Azuma looked at the embarrassed Seira.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

His eyes widened then his face turned into a playful smirk.

"You're still calling me 'Umeda-senpai', I guess you really do hate me.

Seira gasped in surprise.

"No! You're misunderstood."

"I can understand. After all, I just crushed your heart in such a blunt way."

By now, Seira was shaking her head violently, but Azuma wasn't paying attention. So, she did the only thing that seemed logical at the time. Seira catapulted herself out of the bed and onto Azuma. She wrapped him in her arms, near tears.

"That's not true Umeda-senpai!"

Azuma just smirked in triumph as he petted Seira.

"There, there."

"What the...?"

Both heads turned to the extremely pale Kira. Once finding his head, Kira sighed and looked exhausted.

"Seira, you must have fallen for Azuma's teasing."

"Huh?"

"Azuma has a nickname among us. He's known as the king of tease."

"Eh?!"

Seira pushed away embarrassed, turning a deep red. Azuma tisked at Kira for disturbing his fun. To Azuma, there was no one cuter than Seira at this moment. He was tempted to let her golden hair down, but he really didn't want anyone else seeing her this cute. So, Azuma shoved Seira's glasses on really quickly, catching the siblings by surprise.

"Damn..."

"What's wrong Azuma?"

"She's still too cute."

"Huh?"

Seira was really embarrassed now and tired to hide her face using the blanket. Kira gave Azuma a weird look.

"I don't understand you sometimes."

* * *

The three of them left Osaka's grounds where Cecile waited for them. Seeing Seira up and walking, she sighed in relief as she hugged her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Nothing we can't handle Cecile-sama. Please don't worry."

Seira didn't want to worry her only friend.

"Well if there's anything I can do, let me know."

Cecile got into her chauffeured car as Seira waved goodbye. Kira whistled.

"Her family is rich, huh?"

"The Toudou's are well respected."

"Yeah? That must be nice."

Kira turned and began making his way home. Seira lost her smile as she noted Azuma's irritated expression. She touched his arm lightly.

"Are you okay Umeda-senpai?"

Azuma smiled as he wrapped an arm around Seira.

"I'm fine, but I won't be if you keep calling me that. Do you remember my name? Try say it. A-zu-ma."

"Please stop teasing me Senpai."

"It's not that hard though Seira-san."

"I can't though."

"A-zu-ma."

Seira was blushing profusely as Azuma smirked, enjoying this. Kira knocked him in the head.

"Stop teasing her already Azuma. Even if you are my best friend, I will hurt you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The school's star soccer striker and captain sized up against the school's most respected kyuudou captain. Seira's cheeks puffed out in anger.

"Kira, I can fight my own battles."

Both boys smirked at Seira declaring her independence. Azuma turned to her and opened his arms.

"Seira, come."

Seira was shocked and turned red yet again.

"No!"

She covered her face in embarrassment.

"That's fine, but one day you'll do it."

"Over my dead body she will. Seira's my little sister. Why would I allow her to be with you?"

"Would you prefer one of our other friends?"

Kira was silent as he though. He turned to Seira deadpanned.

"You're going to marry Azuma."

"Kira!"

"Glad you could understand brother."

"That's honorable brother to you."

Azuma chuckled.

"Yes, yes."

"Stop it! I'll decide who I marry."

Azuma looked hurt.

"Don't you like me Seira-san?"

"That's not the point senpai."

"I thought it was."

Kira held his hand up in defeat and sighed.

"Let's just go home."

"About that..."

The Hikari siblings looked at Azuma in confusion.

"I never did finish telling you the rest."

"There's more?"

Seira felt the blood leave her face and her hands began to shake.

"I convinced my family to pay off your father's debts."

Kira and Seira felt relief but great grief at the fact that the Umeda family had handled their debts for them.

"Azuma..."

He held up his hand to stop Kira.

"I know what you're about to say. So to pay back the money, first, you're going to sell the house."

"Wait a minute Azuma! Where will we live?"

"I was getting to that. Kira, you and Seira-san will live at my house, and you'll work for us to help pay back the money."

Seira felt like fainting again.


End file.
